Motor vehicles may include a decklid that is retained in a closed position by a latch. When the decklid is in a closed position, a margin or gap is formed between the decklid and adjacent vehicle surfaces. If the gap is too large, or if the gap is significantly larger in some areas than in other areas, the gap may be too large or inconsistent to provide a desired appearance.